


Model Status

by skittles_and_rain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Artist Gabriel (Supernatural), College Student Sam, M/M, Models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_rain/pseuds/skittles_and_rain
Summary: Sam needed volunteer work, and who knew he'd be such a good model?





	Model Status

It was about two minutes from when Sam needed to be at the class for which he was modeling, and he was running late. He ran down the hall and burst into the door just as the bell rang, causing about thirty seven heads to turn in his direction.

He smiled sheepishly and waved at the teacher who stood at the front of the room. "Hi.. I'm Sam." He said, walking towards her. She narrowed her eyes for a moment before widening them and clapping her hands.

"Oh, why of course!" She exclaimed. "You're the model, right?" She asked, smiling a smile kind enough only an old woman could muster.

He nodded sheepishly. "That's me." He said softly.

She nodded and pointed towards the back of the room where a bathroom lie. "We have a seperate bathroom that you can use to change, okay?" She handed him a white robe and smiled. "Hurry back."

He nodded. "Okay." He said and rushed to the back of the class, skin burning under the gaze of the students. How the hell was he supposed to sit naked in front of them if he could barely handle walking down the aisle fully clothed?

He scurried into the bathroom and quickly shut the door, staring at himself in the mirror. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, might as we'll get this over with.

He took off his clothes and neatly set them on the counter before putting on the plushy white robe and smiled at himself in the mirror. He could do this.

He opened the door and, avoiding the looks this time, walked up straight to the teacher. "All done." He said, smiling a very fake smile.

She pointed over at a stool in the corner by her desk and told him to go sit down before she started explaining the project to her students. They were, within a maximum of three hours, to create a 14 inch by 12 inch to scale image of Sam Winchesters body, to represent the art the human anatomy brings, plus it was a third of their final grade.

She finished talking and eventually smiled at Sam. "When you're ready, dear." She said before going behind him and sitting at her desk.

He grinned at her softly before turning his back to the students and dropping his robe. He flexed his back and eventually turned around to sit on the stool, checks red with embarrassment. He waited a moment before opening his eyes and positioning himself to where the students could see almost all of him, yet also in a way he was comfortable.

He was about to open his legs slightly so they would have a better view when he heard someone at the back yell, "HOLY MOTHER-" before proceeding to fall off their chair.

Sam quickly stood and threw on his robe, taking a quick glance at their teacher.

She smiled and waved him off, pretty much implying for him to put the robe back down, before standing and staring at the fallen student. "Gabriel, may I ask why you've decided to exit your seat in such a manner?" She asked lightly.

The kid stood and picked up his stool, mumbling his apology and sitting down, face utterly red. Sam was about to get back into position when a girl nearest the boy who had fallen, Gabriel, spoke up.

"Its because he's gay, Mrs. Harvelle." She said, laughing and looking over at Gabriel.

Gabriel ears darkened to the shade of a tomato as he spit out his reply. "N-no that's not, what are you, I'm not, Charlie shut up, not like you have any room to talk anyways." He said, covering his face with his hands before sighing, glaring at Charlie through his fingers.

"Mrs. Harvelle I was only expressing my disbelief in the attractiveness of the model you've picked for today's assignment, sorry for the," he shot another look at the redhead next to him -Charlie-, "disturbance."

Mrs. Harvelle, who Sam was willing to bet happened to be the teacher, grinned at Gabriel's words. "Yes, well Mr. Novak, I don't doubt that our guest here doesn't love your enthusiasm but some others would like to that their work done, yes?" She asked, receiving multiple nods from the students.

Sam still stood there in shock from the boys words and after another wave the of Mrs. Harvelles hand, he took off his robe, getting into the correct position and ceased all movement for the next three hours.

He had to take some breaks to pee and get water, or simply even to massage out a cramp, and every time he moved he would her a small squeak from the back of the room where Gabriel sat.

Sam was very surprised at the reaction the boy had had to him, as far as Sam thought, he was only minorly attractive, not drop dead god status as the boy in the back had acted like he was.

Sam spent the next few hours pondering over the boy until finally Mrs. Harvelle ordered everyones paintbrush down and for them to calmly pass their work up to the front. She thanked Sam for his help and sent him to go change.

He avoided the gaze of the boy from the back of the class all the way to and from the bathroom as the teacher gave him a wink before he left.

Sam was still thinking about what he'd just done when suddenly there was a hand whipping him around at the doorway.

He stood face to face with the boy from earlier, only now he was smiling instead of blushing. Sam stared at him for a moment, studying his features. He had ear length light brown hair and eyes the color of what could only be described as sunlight seen through a glass of whiskey. His smile seemed contagious because from the very second Sam turned around, he was grinning.

Gabriel stared back at Sam just as intsne before eventually shaking his head and getting out a pad of paper and a writing utensil.

"I'm Gabriel Novak." He said, as he twisted open the cap pen with his mouth. He looked up at Sam as he wrote something down before folding the paper and handing it to Sam. "And you're hot."

Sam grinned sheepishly before accepting the paper, not even looking at the contents, and stuffing it in his bag.

Gabriel continued to grin like he'd just won a million dollars. "Well seeing as you haven't run away from me yet I'm presuming you're gay, which is great because that paper was my number." He scratched his head and looked up at Sam a little further, catching his eyes intently.

"I do hope you take up on the offer to text me so we can plan our first date, I'm thinking Chinese." He said, turning around.

Sam was about to say something when Gabe turned around again. "Oh, and please don't go modeling for anyone else." He winked. "I wanna be the only one getting cozy with those lovely features you have." He said with a suggestive look and a slight wink.

Sam shook his head and nodded before suddenly yelling out to the retreating figure, "My names Sam!"

Gabriel grinned and turned back around as he walked. "Well, Sam, text me!" He hollered before turning back around and proceeding on to his next adventure for the day.

Sam shook his head and smiled at the funny boy, before pulling out his phone and sending a quick text before walking off campus so he could hit the train on his way home.

_Hey Gabriel, it's Sam._

Sam had just gotten on the bus and sat down when his phone vibrated and he pulled it out, smiling.

_Hello there Sammoose, so how do you feel about Chinese?_


End file.
